


It's okay, even though I can't think of you

by hopsk17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopsk17/pseuds/hopsk17
Summary: It's something that sort of festers in you. At least, thats what they think. Soonyoung wasn't expecting this. He didn't want this. He was cheery, ready to go off to new places. Now he has to adjust to these strange people, all while accepting that his power was something that was destined for him. All while accepting his power didn't do good. Maybe they were right. It is an illness.Hello. Author here. It's been a year, I found that I'm not quite pleased with the direction of this story right now. I'm thinking of re-creating it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here. Should be interesting. Probably not the best time to be starting a story, but I've never been one to plan things out properly.  
> No pairings, though I will entertain the thought later. I was planning on focusing more on the family aspect.  
> Perspectives will shift around.  
> Just to be safe, I'm rating it M and putting a trigger warning. It may get graphic.  
> Posted on AsianFanfics

No… go away, please. Please leave me alone.

The murmur of voices only grew louder. They seemed to surround him, trapping him behind the tattered couch in the alley. It was thrown away… like that boy. Soonyoung licked his lips nervously. He heard laughter– whether it was from the men chasing him or another group was unknown. He didn’t dare peek out from behind the couch. Slowly, almost taunting him, the voices began to fade away. Soonyoung allowed himself to breathe. The voices paused. 

“Maybe here? Let me check.”

It was like something was tearing his skull apart. Barely holding in a pained gasp, Soonyoung curled in on himself, muffling a groan of pain by stuffing his hand into his mouth. That boy… is this what he felt? Almost as soon as it began, the pain disappeared. Someone called out.

“No response. Seems like that punk already made a break for it.” A new voice chipped in.

“You sure about that? Not the first time you let one get away. Send out another pulse, maybe he’s nearby.”

“You– fine, whatever.” It was back. Soonyoung let out a small whimper of pain and froze. He heard cautious footsteps.

“Huh, maybe he didn’t run. That other twerp did manage to get him pretty bad. Perhaps–woah!”

“... Good job, idiot. Stupid cat.” There was a shrill screech, and Soonyoung felt something warm splatter onto his face. He shakily drew a finger to his cheek, and pulled it away. It was dark, but he could smell the metallic tang of blood. Footsteps picked up, and his head snapped up. The footsteps began to move away and he slumped against the wall, eyes unfocused with his hand in front of his face. What… what did I do to get into this situation? That boy, what did he do? 

His right arm felt numb. Why? What was the reason– oh. Soonyoung remembered. He tenderly prodded his arm with his left hand and winced. The skin was bumpy, and it hurt when he pressed along his arm. With the faint light from the moon, Soonyoung could make out the greenish tone his arm was beginning to take. He sighed, and leaned against the couch as his eyes began to droop. The material was rough against his skin. He could see why someone would throw it out. But that boy… Those men in black…

A few hours earlier

Soonyoung laughed as he left the school. Someone yelled bye to him, and he smiled and waved back. Wow, this is it. My last year. Shaking his head, he made his way to the cafe he worked in, taking his usual path. He was untangling his headphones when he crashed into a body. Books clattered onto the ground, and a boy scrambled to pick everything up. Sooyoung bent to help, but froze as he felt a sharp prick in his right arm. There was a glint of something– no. Probably just his mind and the sun playing tricks on him. He was tired. He began to apologize to the boy.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I hope I didn’t damage anything– wait, do we go to the same school?” The boy froze as he looked up at Soonyoung. He hastily took his belongings from Soonyoung’s outstretched hand as he began to stand up. Soonyoung continued to press on. 

“What grade are you in?” With a shaky smile, the boy responded.

“I’m– I’m in my last year.” Soonyoung let out a grin.

“Wow, really? So am I! Strange that we’ve never seen each other around, huh?” The two shared a laugh, Soonyoung’s calm and carefree, the boy’s trembling. The other boy suddenly froze, eyes unfocused, then snapped back to Soonyoung. His eyes were searching, and Soonyoung stopped laughing and took a small step back. The boy bit his lip, then hastily began to walk away, ignoring Soonyoung’s calls. Soonyoung frowned, shook his head, then continued on his way.

That was… strange. I wonder what his name is. And why would he run off like that? Huh. He plastered on a grin as he threw open the doors of the cafe he worked in. His co-workers waved at him as he went behind the counter to get his uniform. With a brief greeting, Soonyoung got to work. 

Two hours passed before things took a sharp turn. Three well-dressed men entered the cafe, each sporting a blank face. Soonyoung looked up as a co-worker greeted them, and began to make their drinks. One of them focused on Soonyoung. Soonyoung froze. The man’s lips quirked up to the side as he slung an arm around one of his companions. Soonyoung looked away as the other turned towards him. After a few beats too long, the three men exited the building. Soonyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

It felt too soon when he was let off his shift. There was a feeling trickling down his spine, and Soonyoung shivered. God, what is this, a horror movie? Get it together, Kwon Soonyoung. He squared his shoulders and started his walk home. Everything was fine. Until the lights started to flicker. Okay, now I really feel like I’m in a horror movie. He froze. Those were footsteps, he was sure of it. Shaking his head, he continued walking. Then paused. The footsteps didn’t stop. They grew nearer. 

He wasn’t quite sure when he started to run. 

They backed him into an alley. There were three of them; one was holding a leash. They started to whisper to each other before strolling towards Soonyoung. He frantically looked around, finding a small road out, but froze in place as they began to talk. 

“Are you sure it’s this one?”

“Positive. Did you not see him at the cafe?”

He couldn’t hold back the small shiver of fear as they approached. The silhouette to the right laughed. 

“Aw, look. The poor thing is shaking with fear. Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll take care of you. Say, wanna meet our boss? He’ll like you. But only if you behave. Our little puppy here can vouch for that.” The man jerked the leash forward, and a fourth person stumbled forward. The passing headlights from a car scattered light on the figures, and Soonyoung barely recognized them as the men from the cafe. I knew they looked shady. He pinched himself. It was not the time for sassy remarks. A small gasp left his lips as he caught sight of the fourth person. It was the boy from before. The man holding the leash began to talk again.

“Our little pet here told us about you. Apparently you fit the criteria set by our boss. Fairly young too, eh? That’ll be a bonus for us. Eh, what do you think?” He shook the leash, snickering as the boy clawed at it for air. “Ah, these pets are useful. Helps with sniffing maggots like you,” he points at Soonyoung, “out. You guys are such a pain to deal with. But pay well.” He laughed as the middle man scowled and shoved him out of the way. 

“What a fool. Let’s just collect him and go.” The third stood and watched from the side. 

“Fine. Come on pup, let’s see if you can bite as well.” The boy hesitated. Scowling, the man took out a small object, and instantly the boy was on his knees, clutching his head. So was Soonyoung. The boy shakily stood up. Soonyoung looked at the boy with pleading eyes, but the boy’s face was impassive as he began to move forward, released from his leash. He shot forward, clipping Soonyoung on the chin. The man holding the leash howled with laughter, only to be shushed. He turned away, growling. 

The boy rushed at Soonyoung again, only to be met with a counterattack. 

I knew those martial arts classes would pay off someday. Let’s hope I’ll make it out. 

Both boys staggered back when Soonyoung let out a gasp of pain. His arm throbbed, and he could vaguely make out the smug look on the other boy’s face. The man with leash clapped.

“Huh, who would have thought that the pup could use poison? What a good boy.” He took a step forward. “I’m bored. Mind if I join in on the fun?” Before any sound was made, he quickly closed distance on Soonyoung, and began to pummel him, cackling with glee. Soonyoung could only let out pained gasps. The man took a step back to survey his work. Grinning, he gestured to the other boy, and the two made to approach Soonyoung. 

No more… please, no more. Soonyoung hissed through his teeth. The man stepped forward with his fist raised. Please, just stop! Leave me alone! Soonyoung shut his eyes, anticipating the blow. He heard screams. But not from himself. 

The other two men were standing in shock, watching the scene play out. Soonyoung was horrified. The other man and the boy were yelling in pain as their limbs began to twist around each other. The skin began to fuse together, steam rising up as their cries became more frantic. Soonyoung whimpered. What was once two bodies started to become one lumpy mass. He threw a look at the other two men. They were staring in shock. Soonyoung glanced at the side road he saw earlier. Without another second wasted, he turned to the road, and ran. 

Which is how he found himself in his current situation. I have to stay awake. They might come back. Soonyoung struggled to sit up, but his body wouldn’t move. Mom, Dad… where are you? I want to see you… His eyes drooped. He barely made out the sound of new voices. They surrounded him. 

“Are you sure about this one?”

“Woah, look at his arm!”

“Would he really be in this state if he wasn’t one?”

“Yeah, but–” A new voice cut in, interrupting the others.

“Those bastards trained me for this kind of thing. I know. Don’t question me.”

Soonyoung didn’t know what to feel. He couldn’t feel.


	2. New face, new threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this boy? What did he do?

Seungcheol frowned as a new one was brought in. Seokmin instantly rushed to the other boys, who were laying a stranger on the sofa. The new boy looked to be young, perhaps similar to their own ages. Seokmin gasped, and Seungcheol’s eyes flickered over to the right arm of the immobile boy. He clenched his teeth. 

The arm was a sickly green color, red bumps scattered across the skin. Bruises led up from the arm, covering the boy’s face and any other uncovered skin. Seokmin immediately began to emit a soft blue light, ghosting his hands across the boy’s body. The bruises vanished, but the arm remained unchanged. If anything, it appeared worse than before, Seokmin’s power only having a negative effect. The usually bright boy frowned, as he prodded at the arm. The arm responded by releasing a thin stream of pus. The youngest in their group, Chan, turned green, and hastily made for the door.

Well, he wasn’t always our youngest… Seungcheol snapped back when a small figure loomed in front of him. Jihoon was frowning, saying something. Seungcheol cleared his throat.

“Where did you find this one?” As he spoke, his eye roamed over the rest of the search party. None of them had received injuries. Good. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Were you listening at all?” he muttered. “Jesus, just because you’re the oldest, it doesn’t mean you have the right to just blank out. If Doyoon were here–” Jihoon broke off abruptly, eyes widening as he surveyed Seungcheol’s face. When he saw no obvious reaction, he cleared his throat and continued. 

“We didn’t find any sign of the missing ones. I couldn’t sense them at all; there wasn’t even a trace left behind. It’s like his men figured out a way to completely erase all signs of their existence. Even places we’ve gone with them; usually I can find a trace, but this time, there was nothing at all.” Jihoon chewed on his lip. “We found this one back by our old hideout. He was beaten up pretty bad. I think–” Seungcheol cut him off.

“Are you sure he’s safe to keep?” Sighing, Jihoon waved a hand in the air.

“Why do you guys always doubt me? Of course he is! What, do you think those years stuck with those mad men did nothing? I mean look at me, I was trained for this. I wouldn’t be able to do anything if–” Jihoon froze. Again, he cleared his throat nervously, before speaking again. “We–well, I could sense that he is like us. It also helped that we saw a few of his men leaving the alley before we arrived. They were dragging a bag of something. I’m not really sure how they didn’t sense us.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems like all of the units he sends out have at least one sensor, and as much as I hate to say it, they wouldn’t be sent out unless they were decent at their job. Also, Chan isn’t that good yet. I could feel Chan’s aura shifting; any adequate sensor would have been able to see through it. I had to fill in a few holes myself. Anyway, he typically sends out three man squads. There were just two of them walking. Maybe the bag they were dragging held the third. I just don’t get it.”

Seungcheol frowned again. “So they didn’t see you at all?”

“Nope, surprising right? Which is funny, because I definitely sensed one of their sensors earlier in the day. Actually, right before we found this guy all beat up. Maybe the poor tool was in that bag… but no, that wouldn’t make sense. Now that I think of it, there was at least one other aura in that bag as well. Maybe a bodybag? But if it was a bodybag, it was only big enough for one person… maybe two smaller people? Oh no, not children again, they can’t be using children. I think I may be–” The other boys had been listening up until this point, but Hansol cut in. 

“Jihoon hyung, I didn’t mention it before, but that wasn’t a bag.”

“What? No, but then how were there two auras?” Both Jihoon’s and Seungcheol’s eyes widened. Hansol shrugged.

“I’m not really sure. I thought it was just another poor torture victim. There were arms and legs, but only one body.” Hansol shuddered. “No… there were more than two arms and two legs… The body was still changing form. Maybe they had a shapeshifter screw up? Maybe–” Jihoon cut him off.

“How could you not say anything?”

Hansol shrugged. “We were moving again as soon as I noticed. Then we found that guy.” He gestured to the limp body on the sofa. Seungcheol shook his head. The eldest had become progressively more pale as the conversation continued, and he brought it to a halt.

“Hansol, you said it was only one body?” The boy slowly nodded his head. “And Jihoon, you sensed two auras?” The shorter boy started to shrug when he froze. Slowly, one by one, Seungcheol could see it clicking in the other boys’ heads. “Someone go grab Chan. We need to have a group discussion.” Seungkwan quickly walked towards the door. Seungcheol focused on the boy on the sofa. Seokmin looked up.

“Hyung, I can’t do anything about the arm. There’s some kind of poison infecting it. The most I can do is stop it from spreading; I made a small barrier in his body. I don’t know how long it will hold, though.” Seungcheol growled.

“Those bastards… but we still need to figure out who did that to those men… if they’re on the other side, it would mean a lot of trouble for us. Jihoon, were you able to sense any power left behind?” Jihoon nodded. 

“I could recognize it anywhere.” Seungkwan re-entered with Chan in tow, the younger of the two looking a lot less green. He deliberately did not focus on the unconscious boy. 

“Chan, how are you feeling?” Seungcheol said. Their maknae shrugged. Chan was trying to seem indifferent, but the older boys noticed the way his fingers tensed a little. Seungcheol noticed Jihoon frown. Their current maknae had more defensive powers. Chan was learning from Jihoon how to cloak auras, while also being able to create a physical or mental shield against attacks. However, that was not what was worrying the the others. Chan had a jumpy aura; he could sense whenever danger was approaching. To see the maknae so unsettled was not a good sign. 

Seungkwan was the one to ask. “Channie, what’s wrong?”

The maknae was slow in answering. “Hyung, you remember how I felt around Juhui hyung and Seungcheol hyung? It’s… like that. I don’t feel any danger from that boy, but his power… it makes me feel nervous. I just hope he’s on our side.”

Junhui snickered. “Well, that’s nice to hear. What’s next, Seungcheol hyung?” Seungcheol paused for a moment. Seokmin took that chance to cut in. 

“This is wonderful and all, but I need some help with this arm here. We need to find a way to seal off the poison, and keep it from spreading to the rest of this kid’s body. He won’t be able to use this arm unless we can figure something out, but it will have to do.”

Junhui thought for a moment. “Do you want me to, you know, just sort of make it fall off?”

A chorus of voices answered. “NO!”

Jihoon muttered. “Geez, where did this creepy Junhui come from?” There was a pause. Everyone shared a strained smile after that. Seokmin cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m just going reinforce my little barrier here. Don’t want the poison spreading and all.” Seokmin refocused on the boy’s arm, placing his hands around the shoulder. And froze.

“What’s up?” Hansol asked. Seokmin began to breath quickly.

“Metal, okay metal. Anyone here able to sense metal? Technology stuff. Mingmi– oh right, no one. Okay, breathe, think, now what?”

“Do you want to share?” asked Jihoon, only to stiffen as Seokmin swung towards him. 

“Okay hyung, uh, I don’t know how I missed it! Well, I do know. Sorta. It must have moved up his bloodstream, and I didn’t notice. It may not be anything at all.” Seokmin took a breath. “There’s a small metal device floating in this kid’s system, barely noticeable, however not so small that I shouldn’t be able to detect it. My guess is that it has been moving around a lot, so I couldn’t detect it.”

“Well don’t let go of it,” Jihoon said.

“I’m trying!” Seokmin snapped back. Chan began to shake, and all heads (minus Seokmin) turned to him. Jihoon walked over to Chan, grabbed his arm, and started out the door.

“We’re going to be making sure our seals around our base stay strong. I’m also going to do a quick sweep of the surrounding neighborhood. We’ll be right back.” And with that the two were out the door. Jihoon popped his head back in briefly. “Cheol hyung, get someone else to do another sweep in case I miss anything.” The other boys could hear the two’s footsteps echoing down the hall as they walked away.

Seungcheol clapped his hands. Everyone looked up. “Hansol, change into something small, okay? I want you to run around and see if you can find anything. But if you see any of his men, hightail it back here.” The other boy nodded, and in a flash there was a small fly zipping away. 

Meanwhile, Seokmin was focusing on his patient. The boy was biting his lip nervously, eyes unblinking, when he plunged his hand into the arm. An outsider may have been surprised, but the boys showed no reaction. This was typical behavior. Seokmin removed his hand, shouting “Got it!” as the arm sealed itself up, as if nothing had happened. However, the success was short lived, as Seokmin cried out in pain, clenching his wrist with his free hand. 

“It’s…. It’s digging into me!” Seungcheol was horrified. What have they been doing to develop these things? They could be anywhere… Wonwoo was quick to cross the room. He grabbed Seokmin’s hand, and ignoring the other boy’s shouts of pain shot a bright white beam into his palm. Seokmin hissed, and stared down into his hand. All the other boys gathered around him.

Seokmin’s hand was pale. A small circle on the right side of his palm was completely frozen, however small cracks were appearing. Seungcheol could barely make out a dark speck at the center of the cracks. The usually cheerful boy was whimpering, staring down at his hand. Mingyu sighed, and shook his head.

“Geez Won, can’t you do better than that?” With that, the taller boy was about to raise his hand when Junhui stopped him. The chinese boy silently pulled something out of his own hand, and split it to make tweezers. He bent over Seokmin, and carefully pulled out the small speck. He handed the tweezers to Mingyu, who snapped his fingers, and the tweezers were engulfed in flames. When the flames died out, there wasn’t even a sign of ash. 

Seungcheol critically surveyed the area, before declaring “Clear.” Junhui was holding Seokmin’s hand, and the frozen skin began to peel off, new skin quick to replace it. There was a thump, and Hansol landed beside them. 

“Woah, what happened?” Seokmin waved him off while Seungcheol asked for a report. Brushing himself off, Hansol said “I didn’t see anyone. It’s completely clear. Maybe Jihoon hyung did something?” At that moment, Jihoon walked through the door, Chan still in tow. 

“So, you figured out what that thing in the arm was?” All the boys in the room turned to Seungcheol, who shook his head. Jihoon sighed. “Can you guys get anything done? Well, if you want some good news, I got some.” He paused. “Well, decent news.”

All eyes were riveted on the two shorter boys. “Well?” said Junhui.

“All of our seals were in place, and the shield Chan and I placed over us was not disturbed. I could faintly make out the auras of what seemed to be a squad, but they went straight past us when they got closer. Either that was a false alarm, or they just lost their sense of direction.”

Junhui spoke up. “There was a bit of resistance when I pulled that thing out of Seokmin’s hand. I’m sure Wonwoo and Mingyu felt it too when they were trying to kill that thing. Since it was made of metal, I think we can rule out the possibility of a normal bug.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t break it apart like you usually would?” A nod. “It got into Seokmin’s hand?” There were more nods. “Let me check to make sure it didn’t lay eggs or anything. Actually, let me check that other guy too. He could be a container for a bunch of those things.” 

Seungkwan looked at him. “It’s not like it’s a living bug, hyung.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I meant. Let me see them.” He briefly scanned the air and Seokmin’s hand before moving to the unconscious boy. He froze. 

“What,” asked Seungcheol. “Are there more of those things?” Jihoon shook his head.

“No… It’s not that. It’s just… you know how I said I would recognize that aura?” He was met with blank stares. “Like the aura of the guy who smooshed those other two guys together?” A few boys nodded, some still looked blank. Jihoon sighed. “Anyway, I think I know why Chan was so nervous about this guy.”

“Why?”

“He’s powerful. He is capable of merging two humans into an unrecognizable lump. What about that wouldn’t make you a little scared?”

There was a pause. Then Seungkwan bestowed upon the others his words of wisdom.

“What?”

The other boys couldn’t agree more. How was Jihoon making these connections? Seungcheol looked at Jihoon as if to say “now what, genius?” Jihoon just shrugged. 

“Just don’t freak out when he finally wakes up, okay? Doesn’t matter how strong he is, he’s been through a lot. We’ll figure out later whether he’s an enemy or someone we need to protect.”

“What about the metal thingy?” Chan asked.

“We’ll deal with that now,” said Seungcheol. “Since we destroyed it, we don’t have much to go off of, but we need to do what we can. Things would be so much easier if Mingmin–.” All the boys froze, Junhui going a little paler than usual. Shaking his head, Seungcheol picked it back up. “Let’s just make sure we aren’t going to be attacked tomorrow, or anytime this month, okay?”

The boys nodded. One by one, they began to file out of the room. Seokmin stayed behind with the unconscious boy and Seungcheol, checking over his patient one more time. 

“Why don’t you just keep him in your room?” Seokmin looked up at Seungcheol, confusion written on his face.

“What do you mean, hyung?”

“If he’s in your room, then you can still watch over him. And it’s probably not a good idea to keep him out here. I’ll bring you another futon.” Seokmin nodded in agreement. 

The few lights left on cast shadows on the boys’ faces. A few of the shadows twisted up, responding to their master’s commands. They surrounded the prone boy, lifting him up. Seungcheol exited the room, Seokmin following. The shadows trailed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say I'm not sure what I'm doing.


End file.
